Pretty Cure/Brawl of the Objects Episode: The Ever Convenient Objects Shopping Mall
Opening Clip *'Cure Melody': I declare this friendship meeting in session. *'Cure Fortune': This was such a great idea Cure Melody, you know we can hang out better. *'Cure White': But, why isn't Cure Peace invited?, is she your friend too?. *'Cure Melody': Hmm, maybe next time. *'Cure Mint': But, what's that we're doing here?. *'Cure Melody': That's just what I was about to. *'Cure Fortune': Oh, let's spy on Cure Black. *'Cure Melody': That was an great idea, come on, let's go!. *'Cure Black': I am not a total jerk. *'Manny Garcia': I didn't even say that. *'Cure Black': That's the meanest thing everyone's never ever said to me!, URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. *'Cure Black: (gasps)' *'Cure Black: (screaming loudly and makes a global earthquake)' *'Cure Mint, Cure Melody, Cure Fortune, and Cure White: (gasps)' Opening Song and Titles *'Rise of the Pretty Cure' *Created by BlooLynn&AmiFTW BojRobocarPoli&SnookFTL, WordGirl&NightcoreFTW AlejandroFTL, Allison Kuu Kuu, gacha-tendo, Payne Rogers, Jake Stout, TaigaAisakaFTW MaggiePeskyFTL, Cure Loopy, Joshua/Powerpuff Girls Yes Rowdyruff Boys No, Roblox and Futurama Fan Est. 2001, Heidi Titus, Marcus Acosta Films 2007 VGCP, and Leafy336 DannyPhantom909. *Made with RocketCartridge60000/InstagramAndVyondFanatic. *Music by Noam Kaniel and Blush. *Sound effects from www.amazonmusic.com Transcript *'Manny Garcia': Hmm, how about The Lucky Pennies?. *'Mickey Mouse': Nope. *'Manny Garcia': Team Amazing?. *'Mickey Mouse': Nope. *'Manny Garcia': Hmm, The Squishy Oranges?. *'Mickey Mouse': Nuh-uh, I don't think so. *'Manny Garcia': That's all I have to do. *'Mickey Mouse': Ugh, how come picking team names need to be difficult. *'Cure Aqua': You're discussing the name of our team without the rest of us?, whoa, I thought better of you two. *'Manny Garcia': You don't think good about any two of us. *'Chris McClean': Well, whatever, your team name is going to be, somebody is about to get eliminated. *'Rob Cantor (singing)': Elimination time, elimination time, someone's gonna get their butt kicked out, Elimination Time. *'Felipe': I like this song. *'Chris McClean': Thanks, anyways, we got 275 votes in total, wait, you all know how eliminations working, okay, so, I'll be giving out these boxes to the people who are safe. *'Cure Fortune': Hey, those all look like the box with the. *'Chris McClean': Be quiet Cure Fortune, anyways, Cure Fortune, you and Manny Garcia are both safe with 9 votes each, Mickey Mouse and Cure Melody, you got 16 votes each, you're safe, don't worry Cure Mint, you're safe with 25 votes. *'Cure Mint': Hooray. *'Chris McClean': The last safe is Felipe with 47 votes, Cure Aqua got 152 votes, so she's eliminated. *'Cure Aqua': What?, huh?, what the?. *'Cure Mint': Uh, how did you froze Cure Aqua?. *'Chris McClean': We're freezing every eliminated contestant, it's way better than having them going insane in some confined areas, I know, so, everyone, open up the boxes. *'Manny Garcia': I got a sock. *'Mickey Mouse, Cure Mint, Cure Melody, and Cure Fortune': Same. *'Felipe': Hmm, The Everything Detector, I don't understand it. *'Chris McClean': Hey, Flicker's team, get over here. *'Alejandro': Coming. *'Cure Peace': Oh, how comes Cure Aqua. *'Chris McClean': For Challenge 2, we're walking to The Ever Convenient Super Extra Pretty Cures's Shopping Mall. *'Cure Black': Ugh, I hate walking, OMG, what are we waiting for?, come on, let's go!. *'Excel Kawaye': Two hours later. *'Stretch': This walk is so long. *'Flicker': So, who cares it just practically objects heaven all the famous objects shopping is only right here one?!. *'Stretch': Huh, maybe?. *'Mickey Mouse': So, what's the challenge?. *'Chris McClean': Well, this challenge is a shopping challenge. *'Cure Black': What?, a shopping challenge?, seriously?. *'Chris McClean': Whoever buys the most in an hour wins. *'Cure Black': Oh, I never felt so, so, so. *'Cure White': Oh no, Cure Black's happy date, lose their glittery ribbons. *'Cure Fortune': Wait, but it's always so crowded in here, how are we never ever get through the area?. *'Chris McClean': Deal with it, here's your bags, go. *'Cure Honey': Stop. *'Cure Black': Uh, how are you?. *'Chris McClean': Oh, you'll be competing with these people too, if they win, it will be a double elimination. *'Cure Honey': Yes, let me introduce yourself and the rest of the gang, I'm Cure Honey, and this is Cure Lovely, Cure Lemonade, Cure Princess, and Cure Egret, together, we are The Super Special Talented Marvellous Extraordinary HappinessCharge Club Group, OK girls, let's go shopping. *'Cure Peace': We've got a competition. *'Cure Black': It doesn't matter, because we're like shopping. *'Manny Garcia': Whoa, there is sure a lot of shops around here. *'Cure Melody': Yep. *'Cure Black': I am so shopping for clothes, I'm in heaven. *'Flicker': Woo hoo. *'Cure Fortune': Look at all the CDs. *'Cure Mint': I know it's awesome. *'Chris McClean': Whoa, everyone is chosen a shop already, what'll I do in my spare time?, uh huh, I can try my hot bathtub. *'Mr. Lopart': Time for another relaxing day at work. *'Manny Garcia': Hmm, 1000 candies in the jar, it's $25. *'Cure Melody': Oh, all the candy, it looks so delicious, huh?, an open bag?, well, I'll just eat all these green candies. *'Cure White': Hey Cure Peace, here's a nice-looking novel. *'Cure Peace': Peace Tales: Tales About Peaceful, that book does look pretty cool, thanks. *'Cure White': No problem. *'Cure Peace': Here's a book called Flowering Heart. *'Cure White': Flowering Heart?. *'Felipe': How does this work?!. *'Ami Onuki': Say a language. *'Felipe': French?. *'Ami Onuki': Say an object you want to find, then press the button. *'Felipe': Uh, a dictionary?. *'Ami Onuki': Walk in the direction of the arrow. *'Flicker': 95 bucks for a frisbee, whoa, wait, do we have a certain boundary on how much we spend?. *'Stretch': I don't care, I'm not buying it. *'Cure Fortune': Alright, I am getting this. *'Cure Mint': Cure Fortune, I don't know what else to buy. *'Cure Fortune': Easy, listen to pop music, you might like that. *'Cure Mint': Alright, thanks. *'Cure Black': The place is like the best. *'Cure Egret': OMG, she totally just like touching me. *'Cure Lemonade': Like OMG, no one touches Cure Egret, she might get a smudge. *'Cure Egret': OMG, even though I hate smudges so much. *'Cure Lovely': Girls, girls, what's going on here?. *'Cure Lemonade': The lowdown rascal spoiled brat naughty girl named Cure Black touches Cure Egret. *'Cure Egret': It's true. *'Cure Black': What?, hey, I didn't. *'Cure Honey': Save it, Cure Egret never lies about it, I'll take this, let's go girls. *'Cure Black': Get, back here, right now!. *'Chris McClean': 25 minutes already, I better hurry with this after that. *'Mr. Lopart': Welcome to my candy shop, what will you like to purchase?. *'Manny Garcia': Just this jar of candies. *'Mr. Lopart': Oh, this jar, well, I'll get started. *'Manny Garcia': How come each individual candy has the barcode?. *'Mr. Lopart': We're in the candy shop providing our customers completing satisfaction by making sure if the correct number of candies is in each container before they buy it. *'Cure Melody': More?, I want more!. *'Cure Peace': Yep, there is nothing else is really interesting here, I think we can go to the toys shop. *'Cure White': I'll come with you!. *'Ami Onuki': Dictionary detected!. *'Felipe': Oh, this is great!. *'Flicker': Oh, this teddy bear looks so cute!, I might need a little help getting it though, Stretch, can you?, never mind. *'Cure White': Hello Flicker. *'Flicker': Oh, hello guys, can you help me reach the teddy bear up here?. *'Cure Peace': Wait, this one at the top?, I don't think so. *'Cure Mint': Yep, Cure Fortune, I am checking out now. *'Turner: (singing)': Oh, I remember, but in my days, I can really ask Mr. President to the dude that you should've see me up. *'Cure Princess': Girls, girls, stop fighting, do you know what we all need?, let's all just go out, buy some smoothies, and sort this all out so. *'Chris McClean': 1, 2, 3. *'Mr. Lopart': 990, 991, 992, 993, 994, 995, 996, 997, 998, 999, oh, a power cut, oh no, the cash register is just restarting, we're going to have to do this all over again. *'Manny Garcia': Ugh, never mind, trying a new shop. *'Mr. Lopart': Care for a free sample?, the chocolate balls. *'Cure Melody': Free samples?, yes!. *'Felipe': I'll buy it!. *'Flicker': Can you get it?. *'Cure Peace': Ugh, I can't reach!. *'Flicker': I guess it's no use in trying anymore. *'Backpack': I think I can help, here you go. *'Flicker': Oh, Backpack from Dora the Explorer, sweet. *'Backpack': Do you know where I can find any compasses around here by any chance?. *'Flicker': Sure, just around the shelf from the second shelf next to the chainsaws. *'Backpack': Thanks, goodbye. *'Mickey Mouse': Stretch, check this out, it's called the Wonder Box, no, you need to shake it and. *'Stretch': Oh, let me try, whoa. *'Cure Honey': Girls, let's just buy it and get out of here, Cure Lovely, get the wallet. *'Cure Lovely': Didn't Cure Lemonade have one?. *'Cure Lemonade': No, I brought the snacks, Cure Egret has the wallet. *'Cure Egret': Huh?. *'Cure Princess': Actually, I had the wallet. *'Cure Honey': Cure Princess, what did you do to the coins?. *'Cure Princess': I decorated my wallet, doesn't it look pretty cool?. *'Cure Honey': OMG, it totally does, but like, how are we going to pay now?. *'Chris McClean': Time's up, go back to the entrance, right, let's walk back. *'Excel Kawaye': Two hours later. *'Chris McClean': Alright, I've calculating the results, Cure Black, you obviously brought the most out of everyone, but, in total, Manny Garcia's team brought more than Flicker's so Manny Garcia's team wins. *'Cure Black': Oh, what?. *'Chris McClean': Vote for of the six contestants are voting April 25, 2012. Ending Credits *Animated by Cherami Leigh *Created by Cherami Leigh *Written by Cherami Leigh *Co-Written by Jad Saxton *Edited by Cherami Leigh *Illustrations by Cherami Leigh *Voices: Laura Bailey, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Alex Cazares, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, Tabitha Gyde, Michelle Molineux, Jad Saxton, Clodagh Kane, Apphia Yu, Gavin Turek, Megan Shipman, Morgan Garett, Morgan Berry, Jeannie Tirado, Jamie Marchi, Xanthe Huynh, Cristina Valenzuela, Kira Buckland, Laura Post, Erica Lindbeck, Faye Mata, Marieve Herington, Debi Derryberry, Melissa Fahn, Cassandra Lee Morris, Aoibhinn McAuley, and Stephanie Sheh *Sound Effects: Gina Stewart *Executive Producers: Kara Edwards Ending Clip *'Flicker': Hey Cure Melody, do you know what Squeeze is, I will looking for her everywhere. *'Cure Melody': Hmm, I have no idea. *'Squeeze': Goodbye. Category: Brawl of the Objects Episode: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure Parodies